The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a magnetic head, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a multi-element magnetic head which is suited to record data on a plurality of tracks of a magnetic recording medium at the same time.
A method of fabricating a multi-element magnetic head has hitherto been used, in which ceramic blocks are bonded to both sides of a thin ferrite block, the ferrite block is cut so as to form a laminate of a ferrite layer and the ceramic block, the cutting plane is ground and polished so that the ferrite layer has a predetermined thickness, slots for defining tracks are formed in the ferrite layer at a central portion thereof and are then filled with glass, the ferrite layer is subjected to patterning so as to have a desired shape, and the laminate is cut into parts, to form a plurality of multi-element magnetic heads each having a plurality of magnetic circuits which correspond to a plurality of tracks and are independent of each other. The above method is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-No. 57-169,917 i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,967. In this method, however, a large number of working steps are required, and thus, it takes a lot of time to fabricate the multi-element magnetic head. Further, only a few magnetic heads can be formed at the same time.